Selamat natal, Moony
by velvetcat09
Summary: "Ogah banget, lu aja sendiri sama si Filch!" malam natal tidak pernah seribut ini. For Chirstmas, Merry Christmas semua! Walau saya tidak merayakan. Warning inside. SBRL with a hint of JPLE


**Selamat natal, Moony**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

A/N: K+, Slash pairing, Marauders time line. Ada bagian yang gendernya dibending. (apa dah) Warning serius tentang bahasa yang tidak baku untuk percakapan, namanya juga anak G4h03l. Ingat, saya bukan 4L4y!

~~xxXxx~~

"Oi, Padfoot." satu penghapus kecil mengenai kepala Sirius.

"Mmnnh..."

"Padfoot!" James melempar penghapus yang kedua.

"Mmnnh... Moony..."

"Jiah, romantis 'sih romantis, tapi nggak gini juga kali." tepat 2 menit setelah James Potter bicara, Profesor McGonagall melempar penghapus papan tulis dan mengenai tepat dikepala Sirius Black.

"Mr. Black, jam 3 di ruanganku." tanpa melihat muka melas nan madesu Sirius, Profesor McGonagall melanjutkan menulis catatan di papan tulis.

Sirius hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sementara James cekikikan di sebelahnya. Walau terlihat tidak setia kawan, ini adalah contoh pergaulan jaman sekarang.

"Jam 3 di ruanganku, bah." sementara Sirius mengumpat, ngedumel, dan meniru kata-kata Profesor McGonagall tadi dengan nggak jelasnya, Profesor McGonagall baru saja mengambil penghapus baru untuk dilempar, kali ini sasarannya tepat di muka ganteng Sirius Orion Black.

"Males..." yak, sebuah penghapus kotor binti berdebu tepat mengenai muka Sirius yang katanya ganteng-tapi-ternyata-emang-beneran-ganteng.

"10 POIN DARI GRYFFINDOR!"

"ALAMAK!"

~~xxXxx~~

"Jam 3 di ruangannya. Jam 3 di ruangannya. Jam 3 di ruangannya." siapa yang tidak takut dengan Sirius yang aura kegantengannya tertutupi aura gelapnya, juga dengan mulutnya yang seperti komat-kamit ala dukun-cinta-alih-profesi-jadi-dukun-santet. Otomatis para murid mau cewek atau cowok minggir dengan sopan. Walaupun Sirius sudah hampir tiap hari kena ditensi, tetap saja, rasanya kadang biasa, kadang nggak biasa. Walaupun ditensi hampir sudah menjadi lauk dalam nasi harinya. Perubahan mood yang drastis ini persis seperti para perempuan yang tiba-tiba sensian, semacam PMS.

"SIRIUS!"

"APA LU, HAH?" nyali Peter ciut mendadak.

"La-laper..." keringat dingin bercucuran, tangannya gemetar, jiwanya labil dan galau!

"Kalo laper... Bilang ke James... Dia punya makanan ringan banyak sama butter beer dua botol..." aura gelap Sirius terus mengganggu kehadiran Peter. Dengan tangan gemetar, Peter melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera tanda bahwa dia sudah tidak kuat- tunggu, maaf, ini bukan acara (Masih) Dunia Lain.

"O-ocre, bos!" sekarang bukan hanya tangannya yang bergetar, suaranya juga bergetar bak mesin cuci yang belum diservis 2 bulan. Dengan kecepatan super, dia melesat menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan meninggalkan Sirius dengan aura setannya.

"Sirius?" tak ada angin, tak ada hujan. Tak ada permen segala rasa, tak ada butter beer rasa kaviar, aura Sirius mendadak hilang! Berubah menjadi aura tebar pesona andalannya.

"_What's up, baby?_" mood serta auranya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat membuat bingung murid-murid yang sedang ada di koridor. Sementara Remus hanya diam sambil megangin buku tentang ramuan. Entah dari mana juga ada sekuntum mawar merah bertengger di tangan Sirius Black binti Orion. Usut punya usut, di balik jubahnya terdapat lebih dari dua puluh persediaan mawar segar.

"Tadi ngeliat si Wormtail lari kayak lagi kecepirit, ada apaan?" hayo loh, Sirius!

"E-eh... Itu si Wormtail... Uh... Dia laper!"

"...Bukannya orang kalo laper lemes ya? Itu dia masih kuat lari kayak kereta." yak, Remus kelewat logis.

"Uh, itu, ehm... Aaaaaah! KENCAAAN!" tanpa pikir panjang kalo ada ditensi jam 3 nanti, Sirius membawa kabur Remus ke pinggir danau layaknya Bowser mencuri Princess Peach.

~~xxXxx~~

"Moony~"

"Hn?"

"Moony~"

"Apa?" nada malas keluar dari suara Remus.

"Moony~"

Buku ramuan tingkat lanjut tepat mengenai kepala Sirius Orion Black.

"EH BUSET! WALAU CINTA GUE KE LU ITU LEBIH BESAR DIBANDING CINTA GUE KE NYOKAP TAPI TETEP! GUE GAK TERIMA LU LEMPARIN BUKU!" Sirius kelepasan.

"SALAH SIAPA JUGA MANGGIL TAPI PAS DITANYA MALAH KAYAK ORANG NGACANGIN! LAGIAN LU JUGA NGAPAIN NGAJAK GUE KE SINI! UDAH TAU GUE MAU BELAJAR!" napas Remus tersengal-sengal, dia emang nggak bakat dalam hal melepas-suara-bak-cewek-kejepit-kakinya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya di dalam hati mereka berdua, ada rasa mengganjal saat mereka saling adu bacot sambil ngabisin suara. Semacam tidak relaan membentak pacar. Ya, mereka homo alias gay A.K.A yaoi. Walau aneh memang, tapi hampir satu sekolah setuju dengan mereka berpacaran, aura mereka membuat para pasangan lain iri. Terang saja, mereka pasangan paling serasi dan romantis di satu sekolah ini, bahkan Dumbledore saja menyetujui hubungan mereka. (Iya, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore memang gay secara official)

"APA SALAHNYA 'SIH MOJOK BARENG PACAR SENDIRI?" kata 'mojok' terdengar ganjil di telinga Remus.

"Kh, SITU SENDIRI MANGGIL-MANGGIL TAPI PAS DITANYA MALAH NGGAK NGEJAWAB! " muka kesal andalan Remus keluar, tinggal nunggu waktu buat Sirius untuk diem dan meleleh.

"Ya, sori 'deh. Lu juga tau kalo gue sayang banget sama lu." tangan kanan mengusap pipi, yang kiri megang tangannya. Korban Sinetron yang diimpor dari Indonesia sedang beraksi.

Tanpa ragu, Remus memeluk Sirius. Sirius sendiri membalas pelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggung Remus. Persis sinetron. "Gue juga minta maaf ya." seulas senyuman khas Remus mengembang, persis perempuan dia.

"Ehm, sori kalo ganggu. Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah tidak berdua lagi." dehem seorang cowok dengan rambut berminyak yang jangan-jangan dicuci menggunakan ramuan buatannya.

"Eh, Snivellus." Sirius nyengir tanpa ada dosa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Remus buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya, semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya.

"G-Gue cabut!" Remus mengambil bukunya dan lari langsung ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, meninggalkan Sirius dengan Snape. Sesaat, mereka berdua tidak bergeming.

"...Apa lu liat-liat, naksir?" sontak Snape melempar buku ramuan tingkat lanjutnya juga ke kepala Sirius. Ini sebuah kesalahan besar bagi Snape.

"KAMFRET! _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_" Snape berakhir dengan terombang-ambing di udara.

"WOI! TURUNIN! TAK BILANGIN KE KEPALA SEKOLAH NIH!"

~~xxXxx~~

"Hoi, Padfoot, lu inget besok hari apa?" seulas senyuman mengembang di wajah James.

"...Hari Sabtu. Napa emangnya?"

"GIGI LU BEJIDAT! HARI NATAL TAUK!" bagai disengat lebah, kesetrum listrik, Sirius jatoh dari sofa tempat dia tadi tiduran.

"MUAMPUS!" dengan tidak elitnya Sirius nepok jidat.

"Napa lu?" James menaikkan satu alisnya, dahinya mengernyit.

"G-gue belom beli hadiah natal buat Moony! Aaaaaah! Mampus! Lu ada ide hadiah apa yang bagus?" Sirius labil mendadak, bahkan mukanya horror mendadak. Mengheningkan cipta sebentar.

"Ah! Gue ada ide! Lu bikinin nih-" tangan James memberi isyarat untuk mendekatkan kupingnya ke mulut James. INGET, ini bukan fanfic dengan pairing James Poter x Sirius Black.

"Ngerti?" Sirius cekikikan persis kayak Bellatrix. Apa mungking Bellatrix sedang mencoba memasukki pikiran Sirius? Mari kita jauhkan pikiran kita dari hal itu, bahaya.

Tidak lama setelah cekikikan Sirius berhenti, Peter masuk dengan gontai. Peter langsung menjatohkan badannya ke sofa yang tadi juga diduduki Sirius. Mukanya terlihat sangat madesu, juga menunjukkan gejala 5L, Lemas, Lunglai, Letih, dan dua L lagi saya lupa.

"Wedeh, si jagoan abis berantem, HP-nya tinggal sepuluh jadi dia istirahat dulu. Bah." Peter lirik-lirik sinis ke arah James.

"Apaan 'sih? Jayus lu." tawa James dan Sirius membahana di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Bahkan Lily yang tadi lagi di ruang rekreasi juga buru-buru lari menuju kamarnya. James sadar kalo Lily kabur, dia mencak-mencak nggak karuan.

"Aaaah! Tuh 'kan si Lily kabur! ASEM!" Sirius beserta Peter cuma memutar bola mata mereka.

"Salah siapa suruh ketawa kayak orang kesetanan gitu." James cemberut di pojokan sofa.

'Yo wis, sekarang lu berdua bantuin gue buat dapetin bahan ramuannya."

"Ramuan apaan? Ramuan diet? Buat Lily? Tunggu... PADFOOT! LU NAKSIR LILY! LILY ITU PUNYA PRONGS!" Peter Pettigrew histeris.

"NENEKMU! LU TAU GUE UDAH PUNYA PACAR!" Peter mingkem, telunjuknya dimain-mainkan layaknya Hinata.

"Jadi sekarang, kita butuh bahan ini-" selama kurang lebih dua jam, mereka berdiskusi tentang bahan-bahan ramuan yang akan dijadikan hadiah untuk Remus yang nanti akan memberi efek untuk hadiah Sirius. Sebuah ide brilian, efeknya berantai!

"Nah, sekarang kita mencar! Lu, Prongs, nyari bahan buat berubahnya. Dan lu, Wormtail, nyari bahan buat nyamarin rasa, bau sama warnanya."

"Nah, lu ngapain kalo gitu?"

"Gue? Ehehehe, gue bakal ngebikin ramuannya supaya Moony bisa ngerasain rasa cintaku yang ada di ramuan itu. Sekalian nyusun rencana gimana nanti nyerahinnya!" Sirius nyengir, walau lebih mirip seringai 'sih.

"Yak, MARAUDERS! BUBAR, JALAN!" dan ketiga dari empat anggota Marauders pergi mencari bahan ramuannya.

~~xxXxx~~

Sehari setelah diskusi tentang ramuan, ketiga dari empat anggota Marauders kembali lagi ke ruangan rekreasi Gryffindor. Setelah mereka bertiga berhasil mengumpulkan semua bahannya, mereka bertukar anggukkan dan pergi ke tempat Mrytle merana berada untuk meracik ramuan tersebut.

"Yak, ayo-ayo!" dengan semangat James mengeluarkan perlengkapan membuat ramuan miliknya. Sebenarnya dia mengetahui ramuan ini setelah memeras secara paksa dari Snape. Awalnya dia cuma iseng pengen tahu ramuan pengubah jenis kelamin ini gara-gara penasaran Lily kalo jadi cowok bakalan seperti apa. Tapi tidak disangka ramuan ini berguna di saat seperti ini. Dan benar sekali kalau rencana untuk memberikan ramuan pengubah jenis kelamin ini kepada Remus agar si manusia serigala kesayangan Sirius ini bisa menjadi hadiah bagi Sirius sendiri juga. (Ngerti 'kan?)

"Wah, ada apa ini? Dua cowok cakep ngumpul begini?" Mrytle cekikikan, Peter berasa disinggung.

"Ah, ikut campur aja lu. Pergi sono!" jangan dicontoh, Mrytle merana memang sudah nggak memijakkan kaki di bumi sejak lama, tapi tetep, dia lebih tua dari pada Sirius.

"Eh buset! Lu sama yang lebih tua nggak sopan bener! Lu kate gue adek lu si Regulus apa?" bilik toilet yang paling ujung meledak, Mrytle ngamuk.

"Apa kata lu dah." dan mereka bertiga kembali berkutat dengan ramuan mereka. Setelah kurang lebih dua setengah jam, ramuan ajaib mereka hampir jadi.

"Nah, sekarang tambahin ini..." Sirius mengecup telunjuknya dan menyelupkan telunjuk bekas bibirnya ke ramuan tersebut.

"Najong!" sontak mereka bertiga kaget, bukan karena Mrytle merana kesedot kloset bilik kedua, tapi karena Lily Evans muncul secara tiba-tiba dari pintu.

"Eh buset! Ngapain lu ke sini?" James gelagapan, tadinya dia mau ngumpet bareng Mrytle dengan nyebur ke kloset juga, tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena takut harus mandi air tujuh kembang selama tujuh hari, tujuh malam setelah ditemukan mengganjal pipa _septic tank_.

"Tadinya mau curhat sama si Mrytle, tapi nggak jadi dah. Jijay gue ngeliat lu tadi." Sirius membatu seketika sementara Lily bergidik jijik.

"Hmm, terus lu sekarang mau ngapain?" gumam plus tanya Peter seraya mengaduk-aduk ramuan ciptaan tiga sekawan ini.

"...Mau ikutan rencana lu bertiga." tanpa pikir panjang, Lily jongkok di sebelah James yang mendadak mematung juga. Yang namanya dideketin gebetan itu berat rasanya.

"Oke-oke, jadi gini rencananya. Ramuan ini itu buat hadiah natal Moonyku tercinta-"

"Walau udah biasa liat lu berdua homoan, tapi tetep, jijay gue." urat Sirius seakan putus.

"SINIS AMAT LU!" Lily cuma nyengir kuda.

"Jiah, bercanda kali. Sekarang ramuannya mau diapain?"

"MAU GUE SEMPROTIN KE MUKE LU KAYAK MBAH DUKUN!"

"..." ekspresi Lily datar.

"..." begitu juga James.

"..." apalagi Peter.

"Kupret lu semua." dan Sirius kembali mengaduk-aduk adonan- maksud saya ramuan pengubah jenis kelamin itu. Untuk sesaat, mengheningkan cipta dimulai.

"Udah selesai 'nih. James! Botolnya siniin!" titah Sirius dengan sombongnya.

"LU KATE GUE BABU LU!" untuk kesekian kalinya, kepala Sirius tertimpa dengan botol plastik kosong.

"Gila, lu semua pada lagi PMS ya?" Sirius mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya nggak sakit, tapi biar kelihatan keren, dia memberi efek usapan-belakang-kepala-tanda-kesakitan.

"JIDAT LU BEJIDAT!" teriak James, Lily dan Peter bersamaan. Mrytle yang tadi masih kesangkut di jamban saja sampai kaget dan kesedot hingga masuk ke _septic tank_.

"SETOP WOI! GILA KALI CAPSLOCK SEMUA!" kali ini, keempat orang yang tadi berargumen serempak sepakat untuk menatap sinis Author. Keadaan disini sudah tidak aman lagi, waspada, waspada, WASPADA.

Keadaan kembali normal, Sirius mulai memasukkan cairan berwarna biru muda itu ke dalam botol berbentuk hati dengan tutup gabus. Botolnya memang berkesan terlalu romantis, ingat Sirius, ini bukan hari Valentine.

"Yak, tinggal nyusun rencana buat ngasih ini ke Remus~" nada ceria keluar dari mulut sekseh Sirius. Sementara Peter dan James asik bikin ramuan kayak tadi lagi, Lily mulai membantu memikirkan ide.

"Ah!" Peter dan James kaget, Sirius nyaris menjatuhkan botolnya, Lily malah dengan bangganya berteriak 'Ah!'.

"Eh buset! Nyaris jatoh tau!"

"Iye-iye, sori-dori-awas-ada-ikan-dori deh. Tapi gue dapet ide buat ngasihin ini hadiah ke Remus!" mulut Sirius megap-megap, persis kayak kembarannya ikan lohan tetangga sebelah.

"Apa?"

"Sini-" dengan cengiran lebar di wajah Lily, si gadis cantik jelita ini membisikkan rencana brilian ke kuping Sirius.

~~xxXxx~~

"Yakin 'nih?" Sirius membetulkan posisi dasi kupu-kupunya, ini sangat random. Cuma ngasih hadiah kecil berupa botol saja harus berpakaian kayak mempelai pria. Terkadang ide Lily tidak selamanya brilian, _you know_, setengah brilian, setengah kesialan.

"Suwer tekewer-kewer dah! Udah santai aja! GUE PANGGILIN REMUSNYA!" sambil berteriak, Lily Evans pergi ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor untuk memanggil si mempelai wanita, eh, Remus cowok, ya?

Tidak lama setelah Sirius Orion Black membetulkan posisi dasi kupu-kupunya untuk ke dua belas kalinya, sang mempelai pria, uh, wanita, uh... Ah! Sang mempelai WARIA datang bersama itu-yang-biasanya-ngebetulin-gaun-si-mempelai-wanita-pas-jalan.

"OH REMUSKU TERCINTA! AI LAP YU PUL!"

"...Ngapain lu pake _tuxedo_ di luar malem-malem jem segini? Beruntung sekarang lagi nggak bulan purnama dan si Filch lagi tidur." ekspresi Remus datar, anti klimaks.

"Mau... INI!" dengan cekatan, Sirius menarik tangan Remus dan menjatuhkannya ke pelukan Sirius.

"Etadah! Apa-apaan in-" kata-kata Remus terpotong dengan masuknya mulut botol berisi ramuan berwarna biru muda itu ke mulutnya.

"Bilang 'selamat natal', Moony!" dengan dua kali teguk, ramuan dalam botol itu ludes masuk ke lambung Remus. Rasa ramuannya sendiri diluar dugaan ternyata manis.

"Uh, ohok! Apaan itu?" Remus terbatuk-batuk seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sirius.

"Cairan." Sirius tersenyum tanpa berdosa.

"..." semua diem, bahkan jangkrik yang tadi sempat menggesekkan kakinya saja berhenti.

"Iya, gue tau, jayus." James, Peter dan Lily cuma gedubrak ria dari balik tembok besar.

Tidak lama, ramuannya bereaksi. Badan Remus mulai dipenuhi glitter-glitter berwarna biru muda. Glitter yang dikeluarkan tidak se_ajaib_ milik Edward Cullen tapinya. Dan perlahan, rambut coklat keemasan Remus mulai memanjang sepinggang, dadanya mulai menonjol, celana yang tadi dia pakai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rok. (Oke, yang terakhir itu beneran agak ganjil) Remus berubah menjadi perempuan!

"_Yes!_" Sirius menggigit bibir bawahnya, hidungnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan merah kental berbau amis. Dia napsu ngeliat penampilan Remusnya.

"A-aa..." Remus tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia gemetaran, keringat dingin bercucuran, pikirannya kacau, wajahnya memerah.

"Cantik..." sebuah palu besar ajaib melayang di atas kepala James dan Peter yang sedang membuat danau kecil di mulutnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHUUUUP-" Sirius buru-buru mendekap mulut Remus sebelum Mister Filch jatoh dari kursinya dan sadar bahwa ada teriakan, juga sadar bahwa ada bekas air mengering di pinggiran mulutnya.

"Malam ini, lu mainan gue. Yaahaa!" dengan kecepatan Devil Bat Ghost, Sirius membawa kabur Remus yang dibekep mulutnya ke kamarnya. Malam panjang penuh desahan pun dimulai.

"Romantisnya gimana gitu, ya?" Lily menghela napas panjang, sementara James mulai melebarkan tangannya untuk merangkul Lily.

"Mau juga lu?" dalam hati, James berharap Lily dengan malunya menjawab 'iya' dan memeluknya, minta digendong ke kamarnya.

"Lu aja sendiri sama si Peter!" dan Lily meninggalkan James dengan sebuah bekas merah di pipinya. Mereka berdua diam mematung.

Belum sempat James menanyakan Peter apa dia mau, si Peter udah keburu jawab dengan ketusnya.

"Ogah banget, lu aja sendiri sama si Filch!" malam natal tidak pernah seribut ini.

**Fin**

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Ramuan pengubah jenis kelamin itu official... TIDAK ADA DI HARRY POTTER. Murni se-murni-murninya karangan.

Ada yang ngerasa kalo akhir cerita seakan dipercepat? Atau kata-kata sumpah serapahnya kebanyakan? Mungkin typo bertebaran? Segera hubungi 14045! Anda order, kami anter!


End file.
